Past Revealed, Well, Sort Of
by TSRowenwood
Summary: The Titans learn a little more about Robin's past when there is a break-in at the Tower and a teenager is stealing the tires off the T-Car and R-Cycle. WARNING: NOT CANNON. Explanation inside if you're still not satisfied.


All of the Titans woke up to hear the intruder alert going off. They all came in tiredly to the main room.

"Dude," yawn "not cool," Beast Boy rubbed his eyes.

"Indeed. Who would come and attack at this hour?" Starfire rubbed her cold arms.

Robin, who was on the computer, turned to face the rest of them. "Apparently, a kid."

"What? A kid?" Cyborg was one of the only teens who was actually fully awake.

The Teen Wonder nodded. "At least, that's what the monitors say. At the very least, it's fifteen-year-old sized and a boy."

"Good enough for me. Can we go now?" Raven was tired, to say the least. She was not amused at all.

"To -" Beast Boy stopped. "Wait, where did you say," yawn "he was?"

"I didn't say anything about that, but he's in the garage."

"What! How did he get into the garage?! that's the place that has most of the security!" To say that Cyborg was shocked was an understatement.

"Who cares?! I'm the one who's sayin' it. To the garage! Gee, that didn't sound as cool as I thought it would."

"Beast Boy, do me a favor and shut up," Raven's eyes glowed black.

"Shutting up."

"Friends, I think it is the intruder we should be attacking, not each other."

"Yeah, let's just get this over with so I can go back to recharging and the rest of you can sleep."

So the team groggily walked down to the garage, all thinking simultaneously:

_Heaven help the kid who decided to disturb our rest._

When they got to the actually scene, they were more shocked than angry. There, right in front of them, was a teenager who looked just as shocked to see them as they were to see him. He had messy brown hair, deep brown eyes, and was wearing a much too large dark blue sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

At the moment, he was currently kneeling in front of the R-Cycle. I say currently because he obviously had been by the T-Car, as all four of the tires were stacked neatly beside him, along with a fifth from Robin's motorcycle. The second tire had yet to come off, but it was pretty darn close.

Four of the Titans were guffawing, and were now starting to get angry *coughCyborgcough*, that is until they heard a noise coming from their leader.

They all turned, expecting to see Robin turning red and getting ready to rant at the kid, but instead he was -

Laughing?

No, that was impossible. Why would the Teen Wonder be stifling laughter from his tires which were getting jacked?

Apparently that's what was running through the kid's mind too, because he said as much. "Um . . . I'm taking the tires off your car . . . I see nothing funny about this . . . "

That just made Robin laugh harder. "Holy cow! Is that what I looked like?!" A burst of laughter, followed by a moment of silence. "Nope! I bet I looked even more ridiculous because I was eleven!" More laughter followed.

"Dude, is there something wrong with you?" Beast Boy ran up to his leader. "Do you have a temperature? Something go wrong of the last mission?"

"No," Robin finally managed to stop laughing. "But that's just too funny." Then Robin went up to the kid and asked, "What's your name?"

The teen looked at him warily, as if he was going to trick him into doing something stupid. "And I should tell you . . . why?"

Robin shook his head. "Wow, great minds think alike. Look, if you won't tell me your name, at least tell me why your stealing, or how you got past the security."

He shrugged. "It was easy. Until I accidently hit a wire. The name's Corvine."

"Hmmm . . . Corvine . . . Got a first name with that?"

"Not to you."

"Okay. If that's the way you want to play it, then that's fine. Just do me a favor when you leave and lock the door behind you. And don't try to come back. One, you won't need to, and two, we will be updating the security," Robin opened the garage door and then started walking towards the exit. "Come on guys. Let's go back to bed."

Starfire's eyes were wide. "You are going to let him go after he almost committed a crime?"

Robin turned back, letting a small smile grace his lips. "I might be stupid on occasion, but not this time. I trust him. He's not doing this for the heck of it. He has his reasons. Besides," He turned back to the door, cape billowing out behind him. "We street rats have to stick together."

And he was gone.

Actually, both of them were gone, considering that after that last statement the Corvine boy had booked it.

Not forgetting to lock the door behind him, of course.

* * *

The next morning all of the Titans were up, waiting for Robin to come in.

"You know, you can stop huddling around the door like that."

They all (with the exception of Raven) shrieked and jumped around to see Robin leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of steaming hot cocoa.

"What the heck was that last night?" Cyborg demanded.

"Nothing. We had a break-in, and I was completely honest. No harm done."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You said 'We street rats have to stick together'. What exactly was that about?"

Robin sighed and put down before running a gloved hand through his bed-head-hair.

"And you were laughing hysterically!" You could so tell that Beast Boy didn't want to be left out.

Robin chose his words carefully. "You have to understand first that I can't tell you everything. I'm not saying anything that will give away my secret identity," He smirked. "Your reactions last night were hilarious, might I add."

"Cut the chit-chat and get on with it," Raven's eyes were still narrowed dangerously.

"Geez Raven. I was getting to it!" Robin sat down on a counter, sipped his cocoa, and then proceeded. "First things first. I didn't have a very good childhood. I have done some things that I can't say I'm proud of," Wide eyes accompanied that part. "How we found Kevin - "

"Kevin?" Starfire asked.

Robin waved his hand. "The kid. I did some research. Besides, I already knew the name and his reason behind stealing. Back to what I was saying. How we found Kevin was exactly how Batman found me. I was stealing his tires. And I would've gotten away with it too, if he hadn't shown up when I was on the fourth tire. So I know where he was coming from."

Mouths were agape.

"You - You - You - "

Eyes were definitely rolling beneath the mask. "Yes, Beast Boy. I was on the wrong side of the law for awhile, and while I'm at it, I might as well tell you that I'm not the first Robin at all. I'm the second. Now, I've got some punching bags to demolish. Excuse me."

That being said, Robin stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

And two weeks later Kevin Corvine found himself not having to steal anymore because all of a sudden his mother's hospital bills had been paid for by an anonymous sender.

* * *

**This is not completely randomness, I will have you know. This is kind of like a prologue to a story I am planning on writing in the near future. After I finish NineYearOld Boy, Sparrow & Robin United, and at least am almost finished with A Drastic Change.**

**Yes, in case you were wondering, I have Robin as Jason Todd in this story. What can I say? He's in my top three of the Robin's. I like him a lot, and I honestly don't like the idea that Teen Titan's Robin is Richard Grayson, for some strange reason. Probably because in Young Justice he's so happy, and in Teen Titans he's so serious. If you are confused, here is what I say:**

** "In Teen Titans, my Robin is always going to be either Richard Grayson or Jason Todd. Grayson for obvious reasons, but Todd because if you think about that scene in Haunted, it looks like the scene could be happening from the crowds. And who says Todd wasn't there that day? The only two episodes you have to ignore to make it work is the one with Nightwing and Nosyarg Kcid, A.K.A. Larry." As well as when Beast Boy pulls out his chart and it has Jason Todd on it. **

**To sum it up, after Jason came back from the dead, he considered going back to Gotham, but rethought about it. He then decided to make his revenge sweeter, by going to Jump City. He would wear a newer version of his Robin costume and go though the streets doing crime. He would therefore humiliate and essentially kill the spirit of 'Robin'. However, his conscious took over when he first saw that man stealing from the bank, and then the Titans were born. **

**I hope that clears it up for you all who decided to repeatedly tell me that Robin is Dick Grayson, not Jason Todd. Thanks for telling me, but I do happen to know that this isn't in cannon. If you don't like this I do not suggest you read the story that this is based off of that will later be published. No offense meant to anyone.**

**I am a nutcase.**

**Anyhoo, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
